Of All People
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Rhodester! Will epically fails. That's all I'm gonna tell ya. ;D  NO CHENO HATERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! MMB&BBWIUiOF. mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91 & Broadway Babe WA's Insanity Unleashed in One Fic. So much for acronyms. Oh, screw it.**

**Now I have just one rule for this story—CHENO HATERS, OUT! NOW! No torching, flaming, bombing, or in any other way, shape, or form verbally/literally (does that even make sense?) assaulting this story. I hate it and it's not nice. Besides, this fic was just written for fun. *Mutters in a corner about people and their lack of taste.* JK!**

**Okay, all ya need to know about this story is that it takes place just around Blame It On The Alcohol. And Will epically fails. You'll see what! Ha!**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time! NO! I want to, but NO! Ryan Murphy's! We already tried kidnapping him and begging for rights, but we didn't get 'em… bummer. =[**

* * *

><p><em>April's POV<em>  
>I can't believe I'm crying on Will Schuester's couch. If anybody told me that I'd be doing that at some point, as in ever, I'd say they were crazy. For one, how the heck would I end up on his couch? Yet here I am—scared out of my mind and feeling like a pile of crap.<p>

"April?" Will asks, sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"

I don't say anything, so he wraps his arm around my shoulder saying, "Shh, calm down."

I just lean into him, still crying.

"Hey… it's okay…" He rubs my arm.

"Remember at the bar a few weeks ago?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do…"

A few weeks ago, I was working at a bar. Will walked in with this tall, husky woman, who I'm guessing is a friend of his. I went over to talk to him. We had some drinks, and I went home with him. We were both pretty dang drunk, so one thing led to another, and I'm sure you know exactly what happened… this IS me we're talking about…

"I'm pregnant…"

Will hugs me, "When did you find out?"

"Not that long ago…" I say.

"It's gonna be okay… you can stay here…" Will says. "Try to calm down a little…"

"I'm scared…"

"That's okay. I'm gonna be here to help you."

I still don't say anything.

"How're you feeling?"

All week, my stomach has been like some crazy roller coaster, and it's still making me sick, so I answer with, "Like I'm gonna puke…"

"I'm gonna get you some Ginger ale…" Will says, rubbing my back.

"Okay…"

Will walks off and comes back with the Ginger ale. I take the glass and take a few sips from it, which does help me feel less nauseous.

"Try to relax a little… it'll help too," he says.

"Okay… how can I relax?" I exclaim. _I'm kinda freaking out over here…_

"Take some deep breaths, sweetie…" Will says, rubbing my shoulder.

I try taking some deep breaths… it doesn't exactly help that much, but it's beginning to feel a bit easier to breathe again…

"Feeling better?"

"A bit…"

"That's good. How long have you been home?" Will asks.

"Maybe an hour…" I tell him. I slightly wonder if he noticed that I got in without his key…

"Okay… think you can eat something?"

"Sure…" I say, just hoping I won't just puke it back up again…

"What do you want?"

"Uh… a ham sandwich…" I say. Now that I think of it, I haven't eaten anything yet today…

"Okay. If you lay down it might help you relax…"

"Okay…" I say, laying down. I'm really starting to feel sleepy…

"Hey…" Will says as he comes back with my sandwich, "I'm sure you're tired, but I want you to eat this…"

"Okay…" I say, still half asleep.

Will helps me sit up and hands me my plate. This sandwich is really good… maybe it's because I've been kinda lacking in any kind of full meal. I've been trying to save some money for an apartment but I don't have quite enough. To those of you wondering–yes. I have been secretly squatting on houses up for sale around the bar.

"I really don't want you out by yourself while you're pregnant… you can stay here," Will says

"Okay…"

"I want to take you to the doctor… just to make sure everything's okay… don't worry… I'm gonna take care of you."

"Okay…"

"Just try to take it easy."

_That's a lot easier said than done…_ suddenly, I feel a burning at the back of my throat. I automatically jump up and run into his bathroom, throwing up everything I ate today… which would pretty much be just the ham sandwich I ate like five minutes ago…

Will gets a washrag wet and puts it on my neck. "You're gonna be okay…" he says as he gets me some water and rubs my back.

"Wanna go lay down?" he asks as I start to relax.

I just nod.

"I can sleep on the couch…" I say as Will helps me to the bed.

"No, sweetie, I want you to be comfortable," he says.

"I'll be fine on the couch, you're too tall for it…" And I'm really not used to being able to sleep on a bed every night…

"And you're pregnant. You're sleeping in bed," Will replies firmly.

"Didn't Sue, like, bug your house or something?" I ask. I just heard that Sue bugged his apartment and apparently she "caught" us "sleeping together" on a recording.

"I got rid of all that," Will says, "Don't worry… just lay down and relax"

"Fine…"

"It's gonna be okay… I'm not going anywhere. Just try to get some rest…"

"This is only gonna make things worse for you…" I say, remembering the insanity I heard about that went on in McKinley last year.

You see, I have this friend, Brenda. Actually, I'm kinda embarrassed that I know her since I think she's a bigger mess than I am, but that's not the point. Anyways, I was staying around her condo for a bit while I was looking for another temporary place to stay and she told me that some cheerleading coach named Sue told Bambi that Will was slutting off on her and showed her some recordings she got from bugging his apartment and she went into the staff room and yelled at him about sleeping with ME. For the rest of that week, everybody was calling Will a man whore. Which he isn't… as far as I know…

"Why do you say that?" Will asks.

"I know about what Sue said about you sleeping with me that one time I stayed over… then I heard Bambi yelled at you… somethin' about being a slut…" I mutter.

"She did, but Sue was behind that, but right now we need to focus on you…"

"I don't wanna be too trouble much for you…" I tell him.

"It won't be, I promise. I want to help you."

And I am REALLY not used to hearing that… it feels weird and kinda creeps me out…

"Okay… are you sure?" I ask, remembering my savings from work. "I can just use the money I made from working at the bar…"

"Honey, I'm serious…" Will says. "I'm gonna take care of you."

"Okay…"

"Try to get some rest, okay…"

"Okay…" I say as Will helps me into bed.

"You're gonna be okay… just close your eyes… I'm not going anywhere…" Will says as I obediently close my eyes and finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe chapter one! OMIGOD GUESS WHAT! KRISTIN CHENOWETH WAS FILMING GLEE AND HER TWITTER SAID "Mr. Schuester and April are a great couple"! That's right, she said ARE! AS IN PRESENT TENSE! THANK YOU RYAN MURPHY!<strong>


	2. Flashback!

**Well, finally got this up! This was SO supposed to be up sooner but then I was never on the comp for other reasons! So yeah!Anyways, this is a FLASHBACK, for those who don't know *cough* Heidi *cough* and this will clarify on some stuff such as OH MY FREAKING GOD, APRIL RHODES HAS A JOB!  
>DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN! WE SUGGEST! WHY DO YA THINK IT'S CALLED FANFICTION?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>**Flashback: A couple weeks before **<em>

_April's POV  
><em>"Hey! April…" I hear behind me. I turn around and I see some sitting at a table in the bar. He's kinda tall and got a mop of curly brown hair and… wait… WILL SCHUESTER? In a BAR? Drinking, like, a LOT? Never thought I'd see those all in the same sentence.

"Hey! Will?" I yell, unable to be sure I'm not hallucinating right now, which I really think I am.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Will asks.

"Workin', what do ya think?" I look around the spot to see a few people yelling for their beer and tequila or whatever they wanted.

"I didn't know you had a job here…" Will says.

"I just got it!" I say happily. "Like, not that long ago…" _It's kinda weird to have a job. I haven't actually worked for so long that now it's kinda weird…_

"That's good…"

"Anything I can get ya?" I ask. If Will's actually out drinking, I'm gonna take advantage of this opportunity…

"Just a beer…"

"Okay, be right back."

"Kay…"

I walk off to the back drink supply and grab the best type of beer in the fridge, and hand it to him.

"Thanks…" he says.

"So what've you been up to, hot stuff?" I ask, grabbing a random drink off of somebody's empty table. _Oh it's a good one…_

"Nothing much…" Will says gulping his beer. "Emma is still with that other guy…"

"What other guy?" I ask. _Who else would date Bambi?_

"Carl the dentist…" Will says.

"A dentist?" I start to laugh a little. "Okay, you're automatically hotter," I say taking a drink from my glass.

A dentist? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. Dating a DENTIST? That's just creepy… like if, I don't know, one of the bar guys that I used to go to started trying to flirt with me… well, if I wasn't flirting with them… yes, it sounds weird, but I'm just trying to get me some free drinks!

Will takes another drink of his beer and laughs. "Okay…"

"Sweetie, dating your dentist just sounds creepy," I say.

"Yeah… it does."

"You still into Bambi?" I ask as I take another drink… never mind… I finished it… time to get another!

"I don't know… she's got the other dude…"

"Well you don't have another person…" I say, trying to imply my self a bit as I grab another random drink and draining that glass as well. A awful burn slides down my throat and a terrible bitter taste is left in my mouth that I hate.

"No, I don't…" Will says, drinking his beer._ HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE! SMALL BLONDE WITH SINGING VOICE AVAILABLE!_

The aftertaste of the stuff I just drank fills my mouth. It tastes aweful. I scrunch my face at the drink. "Okay, that stuff sucked… I'm gettin' a fresh drink."

"Get me another beer…" Will laughs.

"I'm on it," I say, walking to the back and grabbing another of Will's kind of beer and shaking myself a martini. I hand him his beer as I walk back to his table.

"Thanks… you got somewhere to stay tonight?" Will asks.

"Nope." I used to have somewhere, but I just got kicked out for paying the rent or lack thereof. So I've been squatting in random houses again, this time not so big, though…

"Wanna stay at my place?" Will offers. I'm beginning to feel a little hazy and I really am looking for somewhere to crash… and it _IS_ Will's apartment… as in _WILL'S APARTMENT.  
><em>  
>"Sounds great, Will," I say with a smile.<p>

"When do you get off?"

"Uh, probably in a few hours, but I could try to get off early," I tell him, pretty sure Melissa would let me off.

"Okay…"

"I'll be right back, I'll ask my boss," I say.

"Okay," Will says as I walk off to find Melissa. "Hey, Melissa?"

"Yeah, April?" she says.

"Would ya mind if I leave early?" I ask.

"No, that's fine, sweetie."

"Thanks…" And I now have a spot to stay tonight…

"I'll need you to come in earlier tomorrow though, okay…"

"No problem," I say with a smile. "See ya tomorrow." I walk back over to Will and plop down in another seat next to him.

"Well?"

"She said I can go and I just gotta come earlier tomorrow," I say. I hate gettin' up early… oh well.

"Okay. I'll bring you here tomorrow…"

"Okay," I say.

Finally, Will and I get back to his apartment. I walk into his kitchen and starts searching through his fridge.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" he asks.

"This…" I smiled, pulling out a beer. People keep sayin' he's got expensive beer, so I'm gotta see for myself. I would know.

"Haven't you been drinking all night?"

"Just a bit," I lie with a smile. _Yes._

"I guess I'll have one too…" Will says as I hand him the beer. "Whatcha wanna do now?" he asks as he starts drinking it.

I just shrug and open my own bottle.

"Think of somethingggg?" _Jeez, he IS drunk. I think it takes me a bit more to get like that… I need another beer._

"Yeah…" I say with a grin.

"What're you smiling about?"

I walk up to him. "I'm pretty sure I've mentioned you're pretty dang smokin'…" As in the time I yelled, "As I live and breathe! WILL SCHUESTER! I just had a sex dream about you! Isn't he smokin'!" into a microphone at a roller rink.

"Yeah…"

"So, Will, what do ya think of me?" I ask him.

"You're pretty…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Whoever doesn't see that is dumb…" Will says._ Yup, drunk. He's talking about my looks._

I just smile to hearing that. I actually don't get to hear that every day, surprising as that might be… kiddin'…

"Wanna go watch some TV?"

"Sure" I say, walking into his living room as Will follows me.

"I don't care what we watch…" he says.

"Ya know what? Neither do I."

"Then what do you wanna do?" Will asks. The answer was so obvious to me as I lean over over and kiss him. Will seems shocked at first, but he kisses me back.

"What do ya think of that?" I ask.

"Pretty amazing…" Will replies as I kiss him again, and he kisses me back, but much more passionately…

I'm pretty sure y'all know where I'm going with this. This is pretty much how I spend any night after drinking all night in a bar on a good day. Except now I'm with someone I actually know and is actually at least remotely attractive, though Will is a lot more than that…

~•~•~•~•~•~

_**Flashback: The Next Morning**_

_Will's POV  
><em>As I wake up, I realize I have somewhat of a headache and there is something… wait someone, a tiny blonde woman with curly hair in my bed… oh, April. Last night starts coming back to me. She's still sleeping so I try to get up and grab a Tylenol without her waking up. As I get up I realize I'm not wearing anything… and I don't think she was either… oh God. I slept with April Rhodes. When I get off the bed she rolls over and her eyes open.

"Hey, go back to sleep…" I tell her, knowing she probably doesn't feel that great.

"Will…" she yawns.

"Yeah…" I reassure her, letting her know she's really with me.

"So it wasn't another dream…" she says, starting to stretch.

"Another dream?" I'm curious now,_ she dreams about doing whatever we were doing last night with me?_

"Yeah, last night.." she explains.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to remember

"you know how you said I shouldn't sleep with like, every man I find in a bar?" she says.

"Yeah… wait did we?" I ask.

"Well you don't seem to be wearin anything…" she smirks, and fights laughter,_ why the heck is she laughing…_

"Oh crap…" I mumble under my breath and realize she's still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You." She smiles.

"What makes me so funny?" I ask, hoping I'm not sounding annoyed.

"You should have seen your face," she giggles.

"Oh, April. I guess we did do something last night. I'm not helping very much if that happened…"

"Yeah we did. I still remember it all," she smiles but it quickly turns into a yawn.

"Great. It's still kinda early, why don't you try to get some more sleep and I'll make you some breakfast," I tell her.

"Okay," she smiles and curls up under the covers, taking most of them for herself. I think she feels protected just by being in my bed, snuggled under the covers.

I walk into the bathroom and wash my face, put on a pair of boxers and an old McKinley shirt before going into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. About three hours later she comes into the kitchen, with her pink nightgown on and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Hey…" I smile.

"Hey… so… what's for breakfast hot stuff?" she asks, smiling.

"I'm making waffles…" I tell her.

"Okay" she smiles, sitting down.

"How're you feeling? You had quite a bit to drink last night…" I ask.

"I've had worse," she quietly says.

"Really…" I ask, hoping she'll talk.

"Probably not…" she sadly says.

Finally the waffles are done and I put hers on a plate with a few strawberries and hand it to her.

"Do you remember last night?" she asks, starting to cut up her waffle.

"Sort of…" I reply.

"Weird, I can." she says, taking a bite.

"That is weird."

She doesn't say anything in return, just continues to eat.

"Want something to drink?" I ask her.

"Sure" she smiles.

I get her a glass of orange juice and she takes a few sips. "Thanks…" she quietly says.

"What time do you have to be at work?" I ask her.

"What time is it? I think I have to be there by like two since I left early"

"It's like nineish, I'll drive you" I smile.

"Okay."

"You can take a shower if you want to…" I tell her, knowing she's gonna say something about her hair.

"Okay, thanks" she smiles.

"No problem" I smile, starting to clean up breakfast.

She walks into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on a few minutes later. After I finish cleaning up the kitchen I make my way into the bedroom and make the bed, and straighten up a few things. She comes out of the bathroom with her hair down and still damp, fully dressed with all her makeup on.

"Hey…" she smiles.

"Hey, feeling better?" I ask her.

"Yeah…"

"That's good. It's still early, why don't you get a little more rest before you have to go to work," I suggest, hoping she'll relax a little.

"Okay…" she smiles.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, the remote is on the night stand…" I tell her, there's probably something on that she'll want to watch.

"Okay," she replies, turning on the TV, but is sound asleep when she curls up in the blankets again.

After I get out of the shower, I notice she's starting to toss and turn a little, so I sit down next to her right as she starts kicking, she's probably having a night terror, again.

"Hey…" I calmly say to her.

"Hey…"

"Someone's having another nightmare…"

"I always get those…" she quietly replies.

"I know you do… wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"No."

"It's okay, you can tell me," I reassure her, but she doesn't say a word. It's really hard to get her to talk, she's just scared.

"Do you wanna stay here for a while?" I ask, hoping she'll be able to relax a little more and maybe get some more rest.

"Okay…" she yawns as she curls back up under the covers.

I stay with her until she falls asleep, and fix the sheets around her before I get up to go grade some quizzes and check my email. It's been a few hours and she hasn't woken up yet, which is good. I decide to go check on her, and she's sound asleep. I hate to wake her up, but she has to be at work in a few hours, and I want her to be able to eat something before we go.

"Hey… did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah…" she yawns.

"That's good, you got a few hours, we should probably leave soon…" I explain.

"Okay" she nods, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wanna get some lunch?" I ask, knowing she's probably hungry.

"Sure…" she smiles.

"We can stop somewhere on the way.." I suggest.

"Okay.."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care…"

"Okay… let me get my shoes and then we can go…" I tell her.

I get up to get my shoes and she puts on her heels and her coat, which isn't the warmest it could be, but it'll do because it's starting to get warmer. We leave the apartment, and she doesn't say much the entire way to the restaurant. Lunch is pretty quiet too, she doesn't talk much, but she eats pretty much everything on her plate. When I pull up at the bar, I know she probably won't want to come back tonight, I really want her to have a safe place to stay.

"You can stay with me tonight when you get off if you want…" I tell her.

"I don't know…" she replies.

"Call me if you want to.."

"Okay, thanks…" she smiles, getting out of the car.

"No problem…" I reply, but I'm not sure she heard me through the slam of the car door and her heels clicking on the cement. I seriously hope she wants to come back, I just know she's not safe working in the bar like that when it gets later and the men start getting really drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>And THAT is what happened that lead to April crying on Will's couch. God, that thing infamous or what? I mean, Terri used to hang out on it, Will almost talked Emma into sleeping with him on it, Shelby and him almost hooked up on it, April tried to sleep on it, and they later had a drunken little fling on it, then April comes back and cries on the same couch when she told him what happened. Jeez, Will REALLY needs a new couch, or something REALLY crazy is gonna happen on that thing. =P Oh dear God, I just gave myself mental images…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And another update! Expect them to come semi-regularly :) The only thing holding them off is more of a "I can't get on the comp right now!" thing. Anyways, enjoy!**

**WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK OF **_**RUMORS?**_** I loved it, but there's one thing I gotta say: RHODESTER! DO IT! I mean, if **_**Terri**_** could actually seduce Will, HOW HASN'T APRIL? I mean, she was trying to seduce him the whole time that she was at his place before they sang **_**Dreams**_**! Kristin even tweeted saying, "Mr. Schue and April l need to have an affair, dangit!" So HA! THE ALMIGHTY CHENO SAYS SO MAKE IT HAPPEN, RYAN MURPHY! Also! Will totay should have gone with April to Broadway! I mean if Emma, Terri, Sue, AND April can agree on something, he should go! I mean he wanted to anyways!**

**P.S., we are now back in the present. Sorry I can't find a better way to display the time jumps. I'll fix it later.**

* * *

><p>I begin to wake up from a more peaceful sleep than I usually have. The problem is, I can't remember where I am…<p>

_Where am I? I'm on a bed… and the mattress is actually soft… and COMFORTABLE!_

Suddenly, my memory comes back to me and I start recognizing stuff in the room from the last time I stayed in the room… jeez, it's not that much different. How long has it been, a year?_ Well, I already told him, thank God… oh crap! I still have to get to work!_

As soon as this thought hits me I throw the covers off and start grabbing my things and tossing them into my bag. I don't wanna be late again. Lately I keep sleeping in then running off to work after kinda badly getting my makeup on my face. Really, it doesn't matter that much if I get there on time or not since nobody comes till late, but it never hurts to come early. I get extra that way.

"Where do you think you're going…" Will asks.

"I gotta get to work…" I say hurriedly.

"Hey, I'll drive you… you'll get there faster."

"Oh, okay…" I start to relax again, and stop running around the room like an idiot. _Note to self: I am living at WILL SCHUESTER'S. I WILL NOT get kicked out because I can't pay. I MIGHT get kicked out because I'm insane. I DO NOT have to walk across town in six inch heels to get to the bar._

"Come on… what time to you have to be there?"

"Six thirty," I say.

"Slow down, we've still got time…"

"Oh… I keep coming gin late from sleeping in…" I explain.

Will puts his hand on my back, "Honey, breathe… try to calm down." I take a deep breath. "I'm gonna get you there on time… it's not even six yet…"

"Oh, okay…"

"I think I'm gonna get you a watch…"

"Okay." I've never really needed/had a watch… well I guess I probably need one since I'm actually working with a real job…

"You might wanna talk to your boss… just let them know what's going on…" Will says.

"I'll get fired that way!" I practically yell at him.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"It's the only place I could get hired."

Before I got the job at the bar, I spent a long time (loooongggg time) trying to just _get_ a job. (No high school diploma means no job. They don't want an idiot serving the people. Even if it's a good lookin' idiot. (Cough! Me! Cough!)

"Sweetie, I'm sure there are other places that would hire you if that does happen," Will says calmly.

"What kinda place would want me!" I practically yell again. And I mean it. What kind of place would hire someone like me. Me: short, blonde, not very bright, very fuzzy past, a little bit crazy, homeless, only had two solid jobs in an entire lifetime, and living in an overly small apartment with the Spanish teacher/Glee club director that got me pregnant off of a random night he got drunk and I put my seductive abilities to use. That don't look too good to most owners…

Will sighs. "Now that you've worked in the bar you have some experience, so I'm sure you could be a waitress somewhere…"

"I guess…" I say.

"You don't have to tell them today, but you need to soon. How're you feeling?"

"Sick…" I mutter, still suffering from some somewhat mild nausea that is just bound to get worse once I get to work.

"Do you wanna stay home tonight?" Will offers.

"No."

"Honey, if you're not feeling good, it's gonna be hard for you at work…" he points out. I already know that, but I really think I should go… "I can always go with

you when you talk to them if it makes you feel better… honey… you okay?"

"Yeah," I lie

"If you're feeling bad, you can stay home and I'll make you something to eat," Will says.

"I should get going…" I say, thought his offer sounds really good. I really want a cupcake right now… nah, Will can't make cupcakes… I think…

"You sure…"

"Yeah."

"Call me when you get off…" Will says, "I'll come pick you up."

"Okay."

_**Later**_

_Will's POV  
><em>I'm sitting at home grading more quizzes, god why do I give so many. The phone rings, who could be calling me at this time of night.. It's either one of the kids that's in some kinda trouble or it could be April… "hello…" I say into the phone.

"Will, I need you to pick me up…" she says, and it sounds like she's been crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask her, trying not to be nervous.

"I got sick…" she whimpers, struggling not to cry.

"Okay… I'll be right there… just hang in there… where do you want me to pick you up?" I ask her, grabbing my shoes and my keys.

"Could you just come here?" she quietly asks.

"Yeah, sweetie, I will. Give me ten minutes…" I calmly tell her, hanging up the phone and speeding to the bar.. Without getting a ticket.

When I get there she's standing in the front, and she looks like she's been getting sick for a while.. And of course she's alone, she's never been one to let anyone help her. I park the car and walk up to her, "Sweetie… what happened?"

"I started puking" she bluntly says to me, she's trying to be strong right now, and I can tell she doesn't feel good at all.

"I figured that… come on, let's get you home" I tell her as I help her in the car.. "Try to relax sweetie…"

She's pretty quiet for most of the ride, and looks really pale, she seriously needs to take off work for a day or two to get over her morning sickness..

"feeling any better now?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything, just closes her eyes. "Honey… talk to me"

"I think they're gonna figure out what's going on…" she whimpers.

"They probably will, but I think it'd be better if you told them" I reassure her, knowing it's the best thing to do.

"Okay…" she quietly says, I can tell she's stressed out and scared.

"Try to relax…" I say squeezing her hand.

We get home and she throws her purse on the counter and runs into the bathroom, and before I can get there she throws up again. I walk in the room and she's leaning against the bathtub struggling not to cry. So I get a warm washrag and put it on her neck, "Shh, sweetie… think you can get up?"

"Okay…" she whimpers.

I help her onto the bed, "I'm gonna get you some ginger ale, okay…"

"Okay…" she quietly says, pulling the blankets over her.

After I bring her a glass of ginger ale, she tries to smile at me, but it doesn't last long. "How're you feeling?"

"You really have to ask that?" she pouts.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm just making sure you're okay… are you hungry?" I reply, knowing she's feeling worse than she's acting.

"Yeah…" she quietly says, sipping on her ginger ale.

"What do you want me to make you?"

"I don't care…" she replies.

"Okay… just relax, sweetie… I'll be right back" I tell her, going to grab a little of the macaroni from last night.

"Okay…" she says, putting the ginger ale on the night stand and trying to relax under the covers.

When I get back from the kitchen, she's sleeping, so I just put the plate on the table and let her sleep for a while until she starts kicking in her sleep. "Honey… what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she quickly says.

"You were kicking in your sleep…" I calmly say, sitting down next to her.

"Night terrors…" she sadly replies.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask, even though she probably won't.

"No" she says, taking a few sips of her ginger ale.

"It'll help, sweetie…" I say, rubbing her back. She's never been the one to talk about her dreams, so I have a feeling I'm not gonna get much out of her right now.

"I don't wanna…" she pouts, almost like a little kid.

"Just try to relax…" I tell her, as I hug her and run my fingers through her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

She leans into me and closes her eyes, but doesn't say anything. And I know it's gonna take a while to get anything out of her.

"It's gonna be okay…" I whisper to her and rub her back, hoping she'll sleep peacefully for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, here's the next chapter of Of All People! Yay, I'm not being slow!**

**Okay, so what did y'all think of Glee finale? I loved most of it but there's a few things that really irritated me. (See bottom of page for rant…)**

* * *

><p><em>Will's POV<em>

April made the smart choice to tell Melissa sooner than later, but I can tell she's really nervous. She's pretty quiet while we're in the car, and I'm almost positive she's feeling sick again. She threw up a few times this morning, but insisted on going anyways.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sick…" she whimpers.

"I brought you some ginger ale… take a few sips of that… it's gonna be okay," I tell her, squeezing her hand.

All she does is sips her ginger ale, she's definitely not looking forward to this.

"Do you want me to wait in the car? Or I can come in…" I ask her, knowing she might feel better if I was there to support her.

"Can you come in with me?" she quietly asks.

"Sure…"

We walk into the bar and are greeted by a tall brunette woman, "Hey, April… feeling better today?"

"Uhm…" she mumbles.

"What's up..?" the woman asks her.

I gently put my hand on the small of her back, knowing that she needs the support, "You can tell her…"

"Tell me what?" the brunette asks, concerned.

"I'm pregnant," April says. She sounds so shy and quiet right now, it's unlike her.

"That explains why you got sick last night… how far along are you?" she asks.

"Uhm…" she replies, looking at me.

"Wait… are you the father?" Melissa asks, looking at me.

"Yeah…" I answer truthfully.

"He is as far as I know…" April adds, I can tell she's nervous right now.

"April…"

"Kiddin'. You are" she reassures me, the only way she knows to make things easier is to make them funny. It seems to be working for her right now.

"Well, congratulations…" Melissa smiles.

"thanks" I reply, squeezing April's hand.

"You feeling up to working tonight?" she asks April.

"Yeah…" she replies.

"If you're not, that's okay…" Melissa reassures her.

"You sure, sweetie?" I ask, she still looks like she's feelin bad. I really don't want her workin tonight.

"Yeah, I'm up for it" she says, I can tell she's faking it.

"Okay… but if you need to leave early, that's fine" the woman calmly says.

"Okay" April quietly replies.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" the brunette asks.

"No… I thought you were gonna fire me…" she mumbles. I knew she was gonna bring this up, even though I told her several times she wasn't.

"Oh, sweetie… no. I wouldn't do that. You're gonna need the extra money" Melissa replies.

April just stares at her, in disbelief. She's definitely not used to people being nice to her and wanting to help her out, that's definitely something I'm going to have to work on with her.

"Thanks…" she quietly says.

"I told you she wouldn't…" I reassure her, rubbing her back.

"Why do you think I was gonna fire you?" Melissa asks, concerned.

"Well I am kinda working at a bar, so it's not like it's gonna look weird…" April answers, sounding like she's unsure of herself.

"Well, not now it won't, but you can take some time off later, okay…" the brunette woman reassures her.

"Okay." April smiles.

"If you need anything, let me know…" she smiles, glancing at me.

"Okay," is all April can make herself say.

"Thanks." I smile at her.

"You might wanna grab something to eat before work, it'll help you feel a little better," Melissa suggests, which I was about to, she's right. It'd help her a lot if she would eat. She needs something in her stomach.

"She's right. It'll give you some energy," I say, squeezing her shoulder.

"Okay…" April nods, looking at me.

"You're gonna be fine…" the woman smiles.

"Let's go get you some lunch…" I suggest.

"Okay…" she agrees, and gives me a small smile.

"I'll see you tonight, April…" Melissa calmly says to her.

"See ya tonight," April replies, trying to look happy.

She squeezes my hand as we leave the bar and head out to lunch.

~•~•~•~•~•~

_April's POV  
><em>

Once again, I'm on Will's couch. I start crying even though I really don't want to. I feel like such a wimp…

How am I supposed to take care of a kid? I can't even take that good care of myself. All I've done my whole life is make the wrong choices in life. I never made it anywhere and the only jobs I've ever gotten involve waitressing and bar stuff…

"What's wrong honey?" Will asks, sitting next to me.

"How am I supposed to do this…" I cry from my spot on the couch.

Will rubs her back. "Do what sweetie?" he asks.

"Take care of a kid…" I say quietly.

"Honey, you're gonna stay here, with me and I'm gonna help you… I can always call my mom, I'm sure she'd love to help…" Will says, still rubbing my back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she loves kids…" he tells me.

"When do you have to tell your mom…" I ask. I don't really wanna tell his mom that soon…

"I don't have to right now, but we should soon… I know you're gonna like her…" Will says.

"Okay…"

"Honey, she doesn't work, and she's at home all day. I know she'd love to come help take care of you and the baby…" Will rubs my back, "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay." I lean into him and he hugs me. "Just relax honey," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! For the chapter ;) lol. Anyways, here's my opinion on the finale of Glee, featuring the three things that bugged me.<strong>

**1) WHERE THE HECK WAS FRICKEN APRIL RHODES? I mean, they said she was supposed to do a **_**multi episode arch**_** this season! Come on! I wanted that April episode arch and I wanted some more Sunshine! I mean, yay! Sunshine got like three episodes but **_**where was Cheno?**_** I seriously think Gwyneth practically replaced her! I love Gwyneth but I'm still on Kristin's side more. I mean, they were in fricken **_**NYC!**_** Cheno **_**lives**_** there! WILL SCHUESTER WAS IN HER DANG THEATER! Is it **_**that**_** hard to get the woman?**

**2) Finchel? Again? I mean, I like all couples on Glee, I love Wemma, I love Brittana, I love Quick and all that, but the way they did Finchel with the random kiss was just kinda… well… not. I like how the two equal each other out but they really don't make that great a couple. I mean, when I read Wemma it's cute and fluffy and when I write Rhodester it's a combination of funny and fluffy usually. Finchel is just… nothing. No tension or all that fun stuff.**

**3) WHAT IS QUINN'S BIG PLAN? I mean, he's not telling us ANYTHING! Do I have to wait till September for glee AND Kristin's new CD? COME ON! I wanna know what it is! They didn't even HINT anything!**

**So… yeah… long rant there, but I got another… *cough* sorry *cough***

**Well, I was watching Bones finale… and that thing we did with this story? Well they used it in Bones… and House… kinda. Like, Bones, at the end she was just like "I'm pregnant… it's yours…" *fade out* which was SO mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91 and my idea first! Specifically mine! (As in when we wrote that, we said it would make a great Glee finale for a bit of drama…) Then when I saw House I noticed that Taub apparently got his mistress pregnant then his **_**ex**_**-wife comes back all "I'm pregnant" and it's all "Ohhh crappp…" but seriously… who's been leakin' our ideas?**

**Okay, sorry bout freakin' out on you guys… but this is just a matter of WTF PEOPLE! Anyways, yeah, please review! I WILL SHUT UP! PROMISE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the update! READ!**

* * *

><p><em>Will's POV<em>

I hear her throwing up for what seems like the hundredth time. she probably feels miserable. I walk in to the bathroom and she's kneeling down resting her arm on the side of the toilet.

"honey, it'll be okay…" I say, rubbing her back.

"I hate this…" she whimpers. She's so scared about this, but then she's feeling so sick.

"I know you do, you have a doctor's appointment this afternoon…" I tell her, maybe she'll talk about her morning sickness and they can help her with that.

"okay…" she quietly says.

"Think you can lay down and relax for a little bit?" I ask, I want her to get some rest before she goes to her appointment.

"okay" she says, starting to get up.

I help her into bed and she curls up under the sheets. She still looks miserable, and like she's gonna be sick again.

"it's gonna be okay" I calmly say to her as I adjust the sheets so they're covering her up.

"I still feel sick…" she whimpers.

"think you're gonna throw up again?" I ask her, she looks like she does.

"yeah…" she whimpers.

I help her up and into the bathroom. She gets sick again and I just rub her back, "just take a few deep breaths"

She just leans into me and tries to breathe.

"you still feelin sick?" I ask her, still rubbing her back.

"yeah.." she whimpers.

I grab a warm washrag from the sink and wrap it around her neck. When I do some of her hair falls in her face, so I gently brush it away.

"it's gonna be okay, wanna lay down again?"

She just nods in my shoulder, so I help her stand up. "just take it slow…"

She crawls into bed and curls up under the covers again. I gently fix the sheets around her and she weakly smiles at me.

"feelin any better?" I ask.

"a bit.." she yawns.

"that's good, just get some rest, it'll help" I tell her, knowing she really needs it.

"okay…" she says, closing her eyes.

"I'll come check on you soon" I reassure her, and end up staying until she's really asleep.

A few hours later it's time for me to wake her up so I can take her to the doctor. I know she hates going, but she has to.

I gently rub her shoulder to wake her up and her eyes flutter open, "huh?"

"honey, your appointment is in an hour…" I tell her.

"oh, okay" she says, yawning.

"how're you feeling?" I ask her.

"better" she says, sitting up.

"that's good, want something to eat before we go?" I ask her.

"that sounds great" she replies, smiling. Her appetite has been really big since she's been pregnant, which is good though because she's always eating.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask.

"I don't know…" she sighs.

I finally get her to eat a few bites of something and have to drag her out the door. It's her first doctor's appointment so she's terrified. I'm not sure how well this is gonna go, she hasn't been to the doctor in a while.

She's quiet in the car and looks so scared. I'm not gonna force her to talk, but I do squeeze her hand a few times to try to help her relax.

When we get there she won't get out of the car right away. I have to coax her a little bit but we finally get inside. The appointment takes a while because she is so scared and they have to go really slow with her. But they finally get things done and she's exhausted and I can tell she's ready to go home, so I don't make her stay much longer. In the car she looks a little upset. The doctor was concerned about her weight because she is so tiny and hasn't been where she can eat right. I know already she's gonna hate the fact that she's gonna gain some weight, and they're gonna want her to keep it on.

I gently squeeze her hand because she's just staring out the passenger window, and I know she's freaking out. "everything's gonna be okay"

"they said I'm underweight…" she sadly says. I know she doesn't like people commenting about her size. She's just not used to going to the doctor and that's one of the things they always check.

"I know honey, it's gonna be okay…" I reassure her. she's never really had to deal with something this big before and she's still not used to me and my parents being around.

She just whimpers, something's really bothering her right now, or she wouldn't be on the verge of tears.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "it's okay if you're scared honey. You can tell me if somethin's bugging you…"

"just nerves" she quietly says.

"you sure honey?" I ask her, knowing there's something on her mind.

"yeah.." she sighs.

"was it something the doctor said sweetie?"

"yeah…" she sadly says, still looking out the window.

"what was it honey? You can tell me…" I reassure her.

"I'm just too tiny and underweight…" she whimpers, she is a little tiny, but she's gonna grow with the baby.

I gently squeeze her hand, "she's just concerned sweetie, she wasn't being mean, I promise." I'm sure in the past people have commented about her size and were most likely mean.

"mmk…" she sighs.

"did somebody say something that was different?"

She's quiet, but I can hear a tiny whimper.

"you can tell me sweetheart…" I reassure her.

"people just called me fat all the time" she says, barely above a whisper. Why, I have no idea. She's no where near fat, I can't believe someone would say that to her.

I start rubbing her back, "honey, they were wrong, I'm not sure where they got that idea…"

"they just said it…" she whimpers.

"I'm sorry sweetie" I calmly say to her, it probably doesn't help much, but she needs to hear it.

She's quiet, and just stares out the window as we pull up to the apartment complex. She hasn't really moved much the entire time we're in the car.

"it's gonna be okay…" I reassure her, and she just unbuckles her seatbelt. I get out to help her, but she's already gotten out by herself and is waiting for me by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the ending kinda sucks. Oh well, I really need some reviews! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Agh I am so sorry about the huge delay in the updates! I have been so busy lately it's insane! I'm at this new school and they dump on so much homework I swear my brain is falling out…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Agh… I feel so fat… I think staring in the mirror. I don't even know how long I've been staring at myself in the mirror. I knew my clothes were starting to get tight but now I can actually see it… ugh.<p>

"April, what are you doing?" Will asks.

"I think I'm starting to show…" I say, still staring into the mirror.

"You should be… I'm guessing your clothes are getting tight…"

"Yeah, it's really uncomfortable…" I tell him.

"I can take you shopping later…"

"Okay… they aren't supposed to be this kind of tight…" I say, looking into the mirror again. I did get this kinda clothes to be skintight but now it just doesn't look right.

"Want a pair of my sweats so you're more comfortable?" Will offers.

"Okay…" I don't really wear sweats that much but it sounds really good… the stuff I'm wearing right now really is just really uncomfortable…

"I just thought that until you got something new, they'd be fine…"

"Oh…"

Will gets up from the couch and goes into the bedroom and comes back later with some sweats. I just take them and change into them in the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Will asks as I come out again.

"Yeah…" I say, really feeling a lot better in the sweats… they're really lose and aren't all tight like everything else I have is…

"Come sit down, sweetie, you need to relax…" Will says, motioning to the couch.

"I look fat…" I say.

"You're pregnant… not fat…" Will hugs me. "It's okay…" He guides me over to the couch and I sit on it.

"I'm gonna have to go find another job…" I mumble as he rubs my back.

"Sweetie, talk to Melissa, she may know where you can work…"

"Okay…"

"I just try to relax now…" Will keeps rubbing my back and I lean into him. "Shh, close your eyes…" he says.

I do so and I quickly start to fall asleep on him I didn't even notice how tired I am…

Will keeps rubbing my back. "It's gonna be okay," he says.

"Okay…"

"Get some rest… you need it…"

"What…" I say, already half asleep.

"Shh… try to get some sleep"

Pretty soon afterward I drift off to sleep. But, as always, I end up with nightmares. I hate those bad dreams, but they're never gonna go away… they've never stopped since before I can remember. My parents left me when I was really little, and as more and more happens to me they just get worse…

Oh crap… I think my hand hit something…

Someone… no, Will, gently takes my hand. "Sweetie…" he says.

"What…"

"You're having a bad dream…"

"Oh…" I say, half asleep.

"You just hit me in your sleep…" Will tells me.

I'm wide awake when he says that. "I did? Sorry!" Crap, any other guy I've stayed with hate when I hit them in my sleep…

"Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to…"

"I've hit people pretty hard that way before…" I murmur quietly. They usually get all mad and kick me out and call me crazy…

"I'm sure you have…" Will says, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Honey…"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" I practically yell. I don't like talking about this kinda stuff and I'm not gonna start doing it now…

"Okay… just try to calm down…"

"Okay"

"You can sleep some more, it's okay…" Will says rubbing my shoulder. I lean into him, starting to relax.

"Okay… I still have to talk to Melissa…"

"I know. It's still early…"

"Okay…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, that took forever but here's an update!**

* * *

><p><em>April's POV<em>

Oh jeez… I can't stop looking at myself in the mirror. There's definitely something starting to show. The signs of a baby bump are just THERE. Most people wouldn't notice it, but being as skinny as I usually am means that it's painfully obvious to me.

Will's on the other side of the room just sitting on the couch but I barely even notice him. I'm still looking at the mirror. I knew this was gonna happen but it still feels weird. I left work earlier today and I noticed my clothes was starting to get tight. I can feel the fabric on my skin in some areas and pressing in a little. Even though it's barely anything now, I still can't help but feel like I'm getting fat…

"April, what are you doing?"

Will asks, looking at me.

"I think I'm starting to show…"

I mutter, still looking at myself in the mirror.

"You should be…" Will says, "I'm guessing your clothes are getting tight…" I fight the urge to tell him to shut it. I really don't like noticing this…

"Yeah, it's really uncomfortable…"

I tell him as I start pulling on my clothes a little. This is seriously gonna start pissing me off, mainly because I HAVE to wear this. It's the only clothes I have. Not to mention I work at a fricken bar, and if I wanna change jobs there's only two places to eat, neither of which I'd wanna work at.

"I can take you shopping later,"

Will offers. I'm sure he can notice me messing with my clothes a lot so he's probably picked up on the fact that nothing is fitting right. This isn't the first time he's noticed me messing with my clothes, but he's never watched me do it so much.

"Okay… they aren't supposed to be this tight…" I look in the mirror at myself again, this is not gonna stop bugging me. I know they said I was underweight at the beginning of this whole thing, but that's what I'm used to. Will's probably gonna go off and say how unhealthy that is but I've never looked different. He better not say something about being healthy right now or I might just yell at him.

"Want a pair of my sweats so you're more comfortable?"

Will offers. He's watching me mess with all my clothes even more a lot and he's got a look on his face I can't really read. I can't figure out if he's looking at me weird but it feels like he is.

"Okay…" I never really wear sweats, but anything is better than having to wear this stupid outfit. This is just pissing me off so I should just change before it gets to my head too much.

"I just thought that until you got something new, they'd be fine…"

Will goes into his bedroom and gets some sweats out of a drawer and hands them to me. I take them and change into them and the first shirt I find which just happens to be a stretchy but skintight camisole. Great… now it's gonna look more obvious, at least to me, when/if I sit down by Will…

I walk out of the bedroom and Will's back on the couch.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

"Come sit down, sweetie, you need to relax…"

Will says.

"I look fat…"

I say, mostly to myself, looking down at my stomach again.

"You're pregnant… not fat…" Will says, getting up and hugging me. "It's okay…" he keeps one of his arms behind my back and guides me to the couch, sitting me down next to him. He starts rubbing my back which, must I add, feels really good. (Even if it has occurred to me it's his fault this is even happening to begin with…)

"I'm gonna have to go find another job…" I mutter, beginning to relax into him.

"Sweetie, talk to Melissa, she may know where you can work," Will tells me, still rubbing my back.

"Okay…"

I lean into him more and put my feet up on the couch.

"I just try to relax now."

"Mmk…"

He keeps rubbing my back so I just cuddle up to him. Being on him is really comfortable and the way he's rubbing my back is really relaxing…

"Shh, close your eyes…" I do so and I'm practically asleep on him "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay…"

I mutter, snuggling into him again.

"Get some rest… you need it…" I move again and I think I accidentally let out a sound, because then he says, "Shh… try to get some sleep"

At this point I basically am asleep on him. It's really warm and comfortable on him like this and I've curled up basically on his lap. He's still rubbing my back as I drift off to sleep. I don't even really care how I look to him right now… I wanna sleep.

I REALLY hate nightmares. They're the worst things I have and the reason I NEVER sleep. The only time I can really even BEGIN to sleep well is when I have somebody to hold me, but that happens so rarely that that doesn't always help either.

I was probably starting to yell and fight because I can feel someone take my hand and I hear Will's voice say, "Sweetie…"

"What…"

I mutter, stopping my hand from pulling away from Will's grasp

"You're having a bad dream…"

"Oh…"

I sigh. No matter what I do, I'm always gonna have these dreams. There's never anything I can do about it, and if being cozy and held by Will doesn't help, nothing will.

"You just hit me in your sleep," Will tells me.

"I did? Sorry!"

I exclaim. Most times I do that, whatever guy I'm with just gets pissed off and yells at me. Or worse.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to…"

"I've hit people pretty hard that way before…"

I murmur, not wanting to go much further into it. Of course, Will probably will…

"I'm sure you have… do you wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"No…"

I say flatly. I refuse to go into my crappy past for anyone, not even Will. I trust him and I might even kinda love him, but I'm never going into my past. Too many bad memories.

"Honey…"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" I snap, moving off of him so I can look at him better. (Did I just say I might love him? Because that's a definite no.)

"Okay… just try to calm down…" Will says, moving me closer to him again.

"Okay,"

I sigh, leaning back onto him again as he puts one arm behind my back and starts rubbing my shoulder as I start to relax again.

Why do I like being touched by him so much?

"You can sleep some more, it's okay…"

"I still have to talk to Melissa…"

I mutter, though I'm already getting tired again as I close my eyes and snuggle back into his warm body.

"I know," Will says, wrapping his arms around me. "It's still early…"

"Mmk…"

I've basically fallen asleep on him again, because that's the last thing I remember. Being warm and comfortable in his arms. Actually feeling safe, almost like I belonged there. Of course that doesn't mean I don't still think I don't. It just nice to feel as if I did.

_Will's POV_

April comes in after talking to her boss, we decided it wasn't the best idea for her to work at the bar anymore. I smile at her, "How'd it go?"

"I have to work at Breadsticks!" she says, sounding annoyed.

I smile and try to hide a laugh, I know she's not going to like this, "That's better than not having a job…"

"It's not funny! Why does Lima have to be so dang small! All we got is Breadsticks, two bars, and the pizza place next to the bar at the bowling alley!" she says, still sounding annoyed, it's really hard for her to get a job because she never finished high school, she's lucky to be working at the bar, but now that she has experience, it will help.

"Okay, I shouldn't have laughed. It's more of your facial expression… I know there aren't many places to work… it's gonna be okay" I say, trying to calm her down.

"There's like, nowhere else for me to work…" she says, sighing.

"I know… you could try to finish up your diploma… that'll help…" I suggest, I'm not sure if she realizes this.

"Huh?" she says, just looking at me.

"Most places want you to have your high school diploma, so if you did that, there would be more places to work" I explain to her, I'm sure we could help her get that, or even a GED.

"Oh…" she replies.

"Do you think that's something you'd wanna do?" I ask, hoping at some point she does.

"It might actually get me somewhere…" she says, sounding a little excited.

"It will. I can talk to Emma and figure out what you'd need to do…" I tell her, I'll help her through this.

"Okay…" she says, giving me a small smile.

"That's a great idea, April… and if you want, after you get your diploma, you could take a few classes at the community college…" I suggest, I'm sure she'd enjoy the theater classes and maybe some English ones.

"I just don't wanna work at Breadsticks… they have waitress uniforms…"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think" I reassure her, she's a little upset about this.

"I don't think they come in any sizes under five foot two…"

I can't help but laugh, she's always had a hard time accepting her size, and I know being pregnant isn't helping her at all with that, "Just go talk to them, you never know"

"Okay… I'm probably gonna have to squeeze into one of those uniforms anyways… I need a job…" she says, I'm not sure she realizes that I'm actually gonna help her with this baby, so she doesn't have to completely pay for it herself.

"I'm sure they'll get one to fit you and I'm gonna help you with this baby, okay… don't think you have to do it alone" I remind her, she needs the extra reassurance that I'm here for her, I am the father and I don't wanna mess anything up or miss out on anything, and she needs all the support she can get.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're still there, please let me know!<strong>


End file.
